15 minutes in heaven  Hiei Claiming a mate
by closedx
Summary: For my best friend Ann. AKA Humper 2010 its a little surprise i worked hard one xx haha hope you all enjoy pleas give me a review x love you Ann x Thank you all and Its all yours Ann. Thank every one for your time. xxx


A very boring summers day had driven an hand full of teenager insane with an deadly illness called boredom. The open window provided and sores of cool breeze every now and them from the heat, but when you have a room full of hormonal teenager nothing goes as planed.

"7 minute sin heaven" The muscled teenager said with a very cheeky grin over his face, "Wait lets make it 20" Yuske changed his sentence quickly his voice full of amusement, but soon he had an burning cheek from the young girl next to him "its called 15 minute sin heaven Yuske!" Kaiko said in a huff trying to keep her soon to be boyfriend for misbehaving in front of her friends.

"OH why don't we just make it an hour?" A young blond laughed sitting in other side of the circle awaiting the game to being, her chestnut brown eyes wondered around the room. Ann's chest tightened with her nervous that she refused to show it instead the blond gave a nervous laugh, Ann loved this game, and she liked her odds even more 2 girls and 4 boys, what would happen if 2 boys where sent to the closet? Ann was making herself laugh now.

Having been bribed into this human past time Hiei was fascinated to what it entailed, being his first time taking part in "15 minutes" The young demon did want to see what would happen if he pushed the limit just a little bit. The demons muscles tensed as his old team mate held the fat with numbers out to Hiei. "Go on Hiei this would be good for you" The red haired male encouraged Hiei to take a chance and try something new.

The demon's crimson eyes glanced towards the blond female that was flirting towards Yuske; Hiei knew exactly what he was going to do, and who he was going to do it with. Feeding his energy towards his 3rd eye a sly smirk appeared over the demons mouth. "I shall play this human game with you." Hiei's voice was smooth and calm, he could feel the human females eye son him as he picked a paper from the hat.

Feeling her heart beat faster against her chest Ann tried to relax her hands not to show her emotions, and it wasn't easy at all her eyes watched the short male pull an small white paper form the rest, taking his time to build tension it felt like an eternity, form the moment he picked d it up till the time he reads it out.

"He-he I can't wait till it's my turn" Kuwabara said with an excited expression over his face, like a child in a candy store Kuwabara wanted his chance with a beautiful lady.

"4" The sly criminal confirmed out the number his crimson eyes instantly looking towards Ann, He wanted to read her expression and the look she gave back to the 4ft demon was relief and a very seductive smile.

"Oh little Hiei's growing up!" Yuske laughed in a teasing woman voice, "Well Hiei behave like a gentlemen" Kurama urged as Hiei stood up rolling his eyes at the group, "He might I anit" Ann winked needing to add in her comment, The attractive blond was planning on making the most of the time that will be spend in the dark with Hiei. Stepping into the limited dark space the excited her heart hammered loudly, muscled tensed as the strong manly sent hot her when he stepped into the closet behind her.

The door closed and the light was done, nothing but the smell and senses of each other remained between the male and female. "Well Hiei how's it fee to be in the dark" Anna asked breaking the ice quickly she didn't want to run out of time before anything has happened.

Smirking because he had perfect night vision, but the demon was keeping that a secret form her for now. "The dark doesn't bother me woman, I still know exactly what I want" He had brought his voice low in am slightly sexual tone. Ann's knees felt weak when she heard Hiei taking and step closer but refusing to show she's not going to back down form a challenge.

"Oh what is it you want Hiei?" The blond asked in a very flirting tone, stroking her hand slowly down his broad arm feeling his tense muscles, Ann smirked at knowing that he was slightly nervous as well. Enjoying the attention Ann felt Hiei's hand catch's her wrist putting her hand flat against his strong solid chest The young girl could feel his strong heart beat it made her emotions even more thickened then they already where. "It's not what I want woman, its can you handle from me"

That was more then enough encouragement for the eager blond to pull the shorter demon closer to her by his T-shirt leaning down she roughly placed her lips over his taking in a breathless kiss "Oh Hiei" Ann gasped intoxicated by the feel am smell of the attractive demon "I'll take anything you can throw at me" The blonds voice was low, full of the evidence of her arousal.

A strange knot formed in Hiei's gut, the strange feeling that kept building inside the demon's body, threatening to explode or leak out, it was emotions that the demon was determined not to ravel but it might be too late to keep them hidden form the human female that was penetrating all his walls at the same time. What was it about this woman that made his body react so strongly to her every word? Hiei was ready to find out.

Hiei kissed Ann back with force his thought pressed throw her lips tasting her mouth, wanting to revise her every sent, the more the demon tasted the more of her he craved. His hand traced over her beautifully formed hips, feeling his body react even more becoming harder, and the soft moan that escaped his woman's lips only turned Hiei to become more daring his hands worked her shirt enjoying her blushing expression on her face the way her face light up as her thought stroked her with making his body feel on fire.

It was to much to bear Ann broke the kiss for an breath of hair, her body felt on fire especially when the beautiful blond felt his lips trail her neck line slowly torturing her soft silk skin with slow kisses and soft bits "Hiei" an low moan escaped her lisp yet again it was heart t keep t down the passion was breaking throw her, her heart wanted more just like her very ready body did. "What ever you do" Her voice demanding urgent "Don't stop" Ann commented and felt Hiei grin against her neck. "I wasn't planning on stopping woman. Not now .Not ever" Hiei confirmed and traced his deadly kisses over her color bone.

Lust drove throw both of the passion inflamed teenagers, not only fierce lust but a burning love broke throw as well, Hiei gave an low groan when the blonds hand grouped his firm behind with made him thrust forward against her "OH hello" Ann laughed and blushed "Woman, I claim you as my mate" Hiei said strictly with no room for arguments, his voice was raw and full of lust when he spoke against her ear. "You mate huh?" The newly found mate raised her eyebrow.

Juts as Hiei's hands where to travel higher up her shirt to the busty and silk that waited him the light suddenly filled their enclosed space "Time sup Romeo….OOOH HIEI! Priceless!" Yuskes strong voice busted throw with a click of the camera the moment was over. "Close this door and do not disturbed us or I will shove that camera in a place that will not allow you to shit down for a mouth" Hiei growled his eyes glinted with warning. "OH dear" Kurama's voice was filled with concern, but the one to break the tension was Ann she started to light and Yuske soon followed in along with Kuwabara.

Hiei did not find this Funny at all he was in the middle of claiming himself a mate, his heat was still beating dramatically, his muscles tensed awaiting more and of course other parts of his body also craving more. Hiei knew deep inside him this was more then just lust and the look that Ann gave him confirmed that she had the same feeling.

Her heart tightened as she looked towards the man that claimed her, It wasn't that he claimed her as a mate but Hiei had claimed her heart which Ann didn't mind, she was in love with the 4ft demon and the soft look he gave her his crimson eyes said it. He loved her as well.

"We will continue our conversation tonight" Hiei said and gave her a slow smirk, Ann wanted to hug him …so she did in front of every one.

"I love you to Hiei" Ann laughed blushing, Yusuke laughed and Kuwabara and Kurama smiled going awwh in the background leaving Hiei no choice but to take his claimed mate with him for more privacy.

"Yes woman…I …..Love you to" Hiei muttered and walked form the closet dragging his mate along with him.


End file.
